


I'm Mayor, Mother (and in love with my chief of staff)

by oswaldkapelput (frankierwoah)



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-08-22 01:06:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8267089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frankierwoah/pseuds/oswaldkapelput
Summary: Oswald and Ed have a picnic at Oswald's mother's grave.





	1. (story)

**Author's Note:**

> hi sorry if there's any grammar mistakes in this or anything else bad sorry
> 
>  
> 
> p.s this is supposed to take place after season 3 ep 04
> 
> p.p.s this is in the gotham tv show universe/version of gotham city
> 
> p.p.p.s ...  
> sorry the riddle sucked i thought of it myself
> 
> \----  
> p.p.p.p.s (this is an edit) omg the first episode to air after i wrote this was 3x05 and oswald introduced ed to his mom in it  
>  
> 
> thank u for checkin this out!!

Birds sang from atop carved stones holding names of those who have left life. Sunlight shone through the leaves of the tree one row back. It hit and illuminated the red checkered blanket Oswald Cobblepot and Edward Nygma sat on along with a wicker basket, plates and cups containing food and drink. The Penguin sat loosely cross-legged, and Nygma with one leg outstretched, and one knee-bent.

The gravestone they sat infront of was inscribed "Gertrud Kapelput - Beloved Mother", and a bundle of lillies tied together with purple ribbon lie atop it.

"Hello mother," The Penguin spoke, staring into the symbolic rock, "I come bearing good news." He smiled.  
"I am the mayor of gotham!" he told the stone. He looked back at Nygma, and he smiled in return. Cobblepot looked back at his mother's grave.

"I thought I would never make it without you, I thought that I had nothing left..." he confessed. "but..." he turned his gaze back to Edward Nygma, "someone taught me that I could...someone believes in me like you did."

The sun shined bright even though the air had an autmn chill.

"I'd like for you to meet my chief of staff!" he motioned to Nygma, "Edward Nygma." he grinned at him, and Ed beamed back.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Ms.Kapelput" Nygma spoke to the gravestone.

"Your son's very..." and with only a quick pause he continued, "what can an object, a place...or a person,anything, be to one, or some, but never to everyone?"

"Special."

"...But...there was a lie in that riddle. he is special to everyone, and well, if someone didn't think so they don't deserve to be ali-" he stopped himself. "They don't deserve to be counted as a person." The Riddler and The Penguin smiled at eachother.

Oswald looked down and noticed the sandwich sitting infront of him. "Well...let us not waste food!"

Oswald and Edward enjoyed their picnic meal as they enjoyed the sun, breeze, birds, and smell of lavender from a plant nearby. Cobblepot poured some apple cider on the dirt to "share" with his mother. Ants made their way to their plates, and carried crumbs away to their colonies (at least the ones Ed didn't crush). They hummed along to the tunes the birds were singing. They talked aimlessly and were as content as could be; as they always were when spending time together.

"M-mother..." Oswald spoke to the headstone when he was ready, "we have other news for you as well."

"Remember one time, when Jim Gordon spared my life at the dock?" he recalled, "When i returned home you said you had thought i had run off with a girl..." He looked down at his jumbled hands, anxiously fidgeting them; then to Ed's hand placed on his kneecap in support.

He looked up again, "Well, that wasn't true, as you know, but now my heart has run off...with a boy." Oswald's heart raced.

"I am mayor. Gotham loves me. They love me, mother; as you did...as Ed does."

"A-and I love them, gotham, the people, you...and Edward." he held Nygmas hand and shyly smiled at his mother's tombstone, then Nygma.

Facing The Riddler, The Penguin said, "I love you."


	2. (art)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hi i drew this too sorry it's bad

hi i did a drawing for this too

 

(it's not exactly like the story sorry i drew it before i wrote it)


End file.
